Como una flor
by Atori-chan
Summary: Porque el amor es como una flor. Florece a pesar de sufrir las fuertes tormentas. POV Sora


**SUMARY: **Porque el amor es como una flor. Florece a pesar de sufrir las fuertes tormentas.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

**Aviso: **_POV SORA_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**DEDICADO A "AYUMI NIGHT BEAUTY"**_

* * *

_**COMO UNA FLOR**_

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

* * *

Dicen que las flores crecen muy lentamente. Tienes que estar pendiente de ellas y cuidarlas con todo tu cariño para que cuando abran sus pétalos, florezcan en su mayor esplendor. Las flores dan luz, color y alegría a la vida.

Es por eso, que hasta ahora no me había percatado que el crecimiento de una flor es igual al nacimiento de un amor.

Cogiendo una rosa roja, aspiro su aroma con una dulce nostalgia. Sonrío para mí misma, mientras la coloco en el centro junto a las otras rosas. Todavía estaba sin abrir completamente, pero el encargo era para dentro de tres días, por lo que para entonces estará en su máximo esplendor e Ishida Hiroaki-san podrá sorprender a su ex mujer con aquel detalle con el mensaje de perdón y volver a empezar.

Suspiro mientras acaricio cuidadosamente uno de los pétalos.

En realidad, la idea de Hiroaki-san de regalar un arreglo floral como disculpa a la persona amada era copiada de su hijo, y no precisamente del mayor.

Yamato nunca había necesitado de ello, a pesar de haber tenido ciertas discusiones y sin ser novios.

Sin ser novios y ya estaban discutiendo. Lo mejor del asunto es que la primera discusión fue iniciada por ella y sin ser consciente que era porque su corazón amaba a Yamato, pero la razón no había sido consciente de ello.

De hecho, no sé cómo había empezado a fijarme en él.

Era un amigo más como Joe o Koushiro y no tenía ese lazo especial como con Taichi.

Solo sé que cuando estuvimos en el Mundo Digimon, él había acudido a rescatarme de la oscuridad que se había internado en mi corazón.

Quizás desde entonces, por la comprensión y los ánimos que había demostrado, lo había comenzado a ver como alguien especial. Pero no sabía qué tan especial era ese sentimiento.

Fue en la primera pelea cuando lo descubrí.

Desde que habíamos vuelto del Mundo Digimon, la relación que mantenía con Yamato se había convertido en una igual a la de Taichi. Aunque a veces, debido a nuestras personalidades maduras, nos encontrábamos de aliados a la hora de meternos con Taichi.

Con el comienzo de la secundaria, todo seguía igual. Yo compartía clase con Yamato, por lo que pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente en los estudios, hablábamos y reíamos de tantas cosas que teníamos en común, que ahora me parece increíble de no haber visto las señales que nos estábamos lanzando.

En el segundo año de secundaria, fue cuando comenzó la primera discusión.

A pesar de que volvíamos a estar en la misma clase, nuestras actividades extraescolares nos fueron alejando de esa relación tan estrecha y especial. Nos seguíamos viendo en clase y seguíamos ayudándonos con los estudios. Pero a veces, nuestras actividades nos absorbían tanto tiempo, que cuando necesitábamos más ayuda, teníamos que apañárnosla nosotros mismos. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Y lo comprendí cuando en una ocasión, Yamato había cancelado nuestra sesión de estudio para el examen de química. Reconozco que las ciencias se me dan fatal, todo lo contrario a Yamato que parece un prodigio de esos y sin estudiar. Por eso, aprovechando que el fin de semana él no tenía práctica con su banda y yo ninguna concentración de tenis, podríamos estudiar los dos sin problemas.

Pero la casualidad y la necesidad de tener que comprar una libreta, hizo que viera con mis propios ojos la razón por la que había cancelado nuestra sesión de estudio, el día anterior.

Los colores me habían subido a la cara, la ira me había rodeado y un dolor indescriptible en mi pecho se había apoderado al ver a Yamato con la hermana de Daisuke Motomiya en lo que parecía ser una cita.

En aquel momento me había sentido airada de que Yamato me dejara plantada, sabiendo cuanto me era necesaria su ayuda. Y lo peor, es que me disgustaba que saliera con una de sus admiradoras cuando había jurado que jamás saldría con ninguna de ellas.

.

_-Todas son iguales que no saben cómo soy o cómo me siento realmente._

.

Eso había dicho en una ocasión.

Pero viendo aquello me había sentido engañada… traicionada…

Como había creído ingenuamente sus palabras, me había sentido tranquila y confiada estando a su lado.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, saliendo con una de sus admiradoras, ella cogiéndole del brazo.

¿Por qué con ella?

.

_-Yo soy mejor que June, ¿por qué no me escogiste a mí que siempre te he apoyado y ayudado?_

.

Habían sido mis pensamientos egoístas y dichos de manera irracional.

En ese momento, fue cuando descubrí lo que sentía realmente por Yamato.

Durante todo el fin de semana, estuve comiéndome la cabeza por lo estúpida que había sido por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Pensando en eso y recordando la cita que Yamato había tenido con June, provocó que suspendiera el examen y como una niña tonta le eché la culpa a Yamato.

.

_-¡¿Cómo que yo tengo la culpa de que suspendieras? –Había repetido Ishida incrédulo ante semejante acusación._

_-¡Porque en vez de ayudarme, sabiendo lo mala que soy en ciencias, me das la puñalada en la espalda y te dedicas a coquetear y salir con tus fans! _

_-¡Eso tiene una buena explicación! –Quiso excusarse, pero yo estaba tan celosa que dije cosas fuera de lugar._

_-¡¿Una buena explicación? ¡Claro que la tienes! –ironizando- ¡Te consideras tan guapo y tan súper hombre que debes tener la agenda llena que ni tiempo tienes para las que no son tus fans!_

_-¡Mejor estar con ellas que con una inmadura como tú!_

.

Mi comentario había sido respondido con otro comentario igual de inmaduro y dicho sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

Estuvimos una semana sin hablarnos y sin mirarnos a la cara. Y yo en esos días me sentía fatal, sobre todo, cuando me enteré de que la cita de Yamato con June se había debido a que la propia June lo había forzado a que saliera con él, como deuda de cubrir a Daisuke cuando había ido junto a Takeru a buscar a Hikari, ya que había quedado atrapada en el Mundo Digimon.

Fue gracias a una de las reuniones hechas por Taichi y los otros, que volvimos a hablarnos. Al principio, incómodos. Luego, yo me disculpé, sabiendo que yo tenía la culpa de aquella chiquillada. Él también se había disculpado, alegando que debía habérselo contado, pero que le había dado vergüenza decir que tenía una cita con June Motomiya. También me había aclarado que era mentira que salía con sus fans.

Y entonces, volvimos a tratarnos como al principio, o intentar a tratarlo como al principio.

Ahora que sabía que amaba a Yamato, me ponía nerviosa y roja cuando se acercaba tanto a mí.

Sabía que tenía decírselo, por lo menos para tranquilizar mi corazón perturbado. Pero nunca encontraba el momento idóneo y la cobardía se iba agrandando al igual que mi inseguridad.

¿Qué tal si al declararme me rechazaba y dejábamos de ser amigos?

Entonces, con el tiempo llegó la segunda discusión, y en esta ocasión por parte suya.

Como mi padre había dejado de viajar por todo Japón en la búsqueda de datos para su investigación, muchas veces el hermano de Joe venía a mi casa, para terminar con el proyecto. Yo que aún tenía las inseguridades rondándome y la cortesía de no molestar a Yamato cuando ensayaba para sus conciertos, me las apañaba para estudiar esas asignaturas de ciencias tan complicadas para mí. Pero llegaba un momento en que los problemas eran tan complejos que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Primero se lo pedí al hermano de Joe, pero cómo parecía que lo molestaba, le pedí si podía venir Joe a ayudarme. Y no hubo problemas, hasta que Yamato se enteró y vino la segunda discusión.

.

_-¿Disculpa? –había replicado por la razón de que Yamato me citase en la azotea del instituto para hablar asolas. Yo toda emocionada y nerviosa que había estado, para que al final…_

_-¡Qué eres una falsa! ¡Hasta hace unos meses me echaste en cara solo por tener una mísera cita con June! ¡Pero lo tuyo es un premio con honores! ¡Te los llevas a casa! ¡A tu habitación!_

_-¡Espera! ¡Eso no es así! ¡Joe solo está en mi casa para ayudarme!_

_-¡Y bien contento está de ayudarte! ¡No para de contarnos todo feliz la de veces que va a tu casa durante no sé cuántas horas para ayudarte y de paso para quedarse a cenar!_

_-¡Joe solo se queda el tiempo que su hermano está para ayudar a mi padre! ¡Y el que se quede a cenar es porque mi madre le invita a él y a su hermano porque es tarde!_

_-¡Pero está ahí ayudándote! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Es que me consideras tan malo que necesitas a alguien chapón para que te ayude?_

_-¡No! ¡No es eso! –excusándome toda nerviosa y tratando de aclarar las cosas. Pero Yamato estaba tan molesto que dudaba en que me escuchara- ¡Lo hice para no molestarte porque últimamente estás ocupado con los ensayos y…!_

_-¡Y por eso a mí nunca me invitaste a tu casa! ¡Pero a Joe, sí! ¡Lo llevaste a tu habitación donde me imagino qué tan bien habéis aprendido la reproducción sexual!_

.

La discusión alcanzada límites mayores se finalizó con la bofetada que yo le había dado.

Me dolía que desconfiara de mí. Que pensara las cosas que no eran.

Esta vez el tiempo de no hablarle ni mirarle, duró mucho. Semanas… meses incluso…

Yo estaba tan dolida que veía el amor de Yamato perdido sin siquiera haber comenzado.

Le pedí a Joe que dejara de darme clases, porque me recordaba la razón de porqué Yamato se había enfadado conmigo y eso me hacía llorar.

Todo habría seguido perdido, de no ser por Taichi.

Faltaba casi una semana para que vinieran las vacaciones de Navidades. Mis entrenamientos de tenis eran más intensos, para así evitar el frío que rodeaba nuestras piernas desnudas. También era una huída para no pensar en la desgracia que tenía.

En uno de esos días, Taichi había aparecido durante mi entrenamiento. Su llegada significó la esperanza y el manto que desveló todo lo que había existido entre Yamato y yo.

.

_-Últimamente Yamato y tú no os habláis._

_-¡Yamato malinterpretó una tontería! –sino era dura, me desmoronaría delante de Taichi._

_-¿Pero es cierto que Joe estudiaba contigo en tu habitación?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Pero no hubo nada de nada! ¿No me digas que tú también piensas que Joe-senpai y yo…?_

_-Lo que yo piense poco importa si te gusta Joe. _

_-¡NO ME GUSTA JOE! –salté a aclarar de inmediato como si de repente hubiese dicho una calamidad._

_-Pero a Joe sí le gustas –y eso me cortó-. Nos lo dijo a Koushiro, a mí y a… Yamato._

_Yo me quedé callada sin saber qué decir._

_-Si un hombre –prosiguiendo- escucha que otro ha estado en la habitación de la chica, es normal que piense cosas raras. Aunque no haya sentimientos por medio –pausando unos segundos-. Sora, tú no lo sabes, pero para los chicos, llevar a uno a tu habitación tiene un significado especial. Por eso, Yamato se enfadó contigo._

_Entendía a que se refería. Comprendía entonces porque lo había malinterpretado, pero…_

_-Aún así… sabe que yo… no soy de esa clase de chicas… _

_-Lo sabe. Pero los celos lo cegaron por completo._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y miré a Taichi fijamente, quién me daba una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Yamato lleva años enamorado de ti._

.

La noticia me había cogido tan de sorpresa que lo siguiente que me había dicho Taichi, fueron palabras sueltas sin ninguna coherencia.

Vagamente recuerdo que había dicho algo desde el Mundo Digimon, mi emblema del amor cuando brilló, su felicidad en estar en la misma clase y pasar mucho tiempo juntos riéndonos.

Sin embargo, eso justificaba las señales al decirme que no se fijaría en ninguna de sus fans, puesto que ellas no le entendían como yo. Ni tampoco sabían cómo era, excepto yo. También justificaba esa segunda discusión mantenida, donde tenía todos los derechos a enfadarse y a pensar lo que no era. Yo había hecho lo mismo cuando lo había visto con June.

Gracias a Taichi, tomé la decisión de declararme.

Lo hice en Nochebuena, antes de su concierto. No tuve mucho tiempo para aclarar todo. La hermana de Daisuke nos había interrumpido.

Una sonrisa acompañada de mi rubor coloreando mis mejillas apareció en esos momentos, al recordar cómo había florecido finalmente el amor entre Yamato y yo.

Fue después de su concierto, después de que los digimons se lo arruinaran y regresamos los dos a casa. Sin embargo, antes de acompañarme, nos paramos en un parque para hablar con calma. Piyomon y Gabumon se habían alejado para jugar juntos, dejándonos la intimidad necesaria.

Todo había sido aclarado en esos momentos. Todas las verdades y malentendidos fueron dichos. Y todo finalizó con la solemne promesa de sernos fieles de ahora en adelante con la intención de evitar secretos y malentendidos. Sellamos la promesa con un beso. Su primer beso. Mi primer beso.

Desde entonces han pasado tres años sin ninguna discusión y todo bien entre nosotros.

Finalizo el arreglo floral al mismo tiempo que la puerta corrediza se abre, donde ahí aparece Yamato.

-¿Ya has terminado? –caminando hacia mí, para darme el beso de bienvenida, luego sentarse a mi lado y observar el arreglo floral- ¡Vaya! ¡Es más grande y precioso que el que le hiciste a Takeru para Hikari!

-Es que yo ya había hablado antes con Hikari, aclarando el malentendido de tu hermano. Además –rozando sutilmente los nudillos por los pétalos de rosas de tonos rojizos-, esta es una ocasión muy especial y más importante. La oportunidad para que mi novio pueda vivir en familia –mirándole con dulzura.

Yamato solo sonrió ligeramente, casi con timidez.

-Si eso llegara a pasar… espero que la relación con mi madre no sea incómoda…

Viéndolo inseguro, como yo cuando me debatía en si declararme o dejarme vencer por mi miedo, me acerqué más a él para apoyar mi cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tranquilo. Tienes a Takeru para aliviar la tensión familiar, tienes a Gabumon y me tienes a mí también –cogiéndole de la mano para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

Ahora la sonrisa de Yamato fue verdadera pero con un toque de malicia.

-Te aconsejaría que no dijeses ese tipo de cosas con ese tono dulzón cuando estamos en tu habitación –girándome para tenerme enfrente, donde en seguida me había aprisionado con sus fuertes brazos-. Y no hace falta que te diga lo fogoso que soy –esas últimas palabras fueron susurradas cerca de mi oído, donde todos los vellos de mi piel se erizaron por completo, ante la sugerente invitación.

-¿Y serías capaz con mis padres al lado? –inquirí con una sonrisa de lado.

-Compruébalo tú misma.

Sí, sin duda mi vida está en su máximo esplendor como las rosas que comienzan a abrirse en el arreglo floral que hice, destinando el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Un sorato cortito que hice en una tarde para Ayumi por su cumpleaños que fue a finales de junio. El hecho de que sea cortito es porque me enteré de que era su cumpleaños el día anterior, y claro yo ahí apurándome para que le llegara en su día.

Y bueno, siendo este fic un regalo para ella, es normal que fuera ella la primera lectora.

Por otro lado, no tenía intenciones de subirlo a , pero como hay pocos soratos, me dije, pues vamos a aportarlo. Así que espero que os guste.

_Without Warning_ estoy escribiéndolo para actualizar pronto.

'Atori'


End file.
